An Unusal Day
by mandancie
Summary: Sometimes what starts out as a usual day doesn't mean that's how it's going to end. Wee!Chester! Sam/5; Dean/9 Warning: Contains shooting but NOT in the school. Please read and review! Rated T


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! If I did, I would be a very happy woman! :)**

**A special thanks to _AlElizabeth_ for beta'ing my story! **

**Summary: Sometimes what starts out as a usual day doesn't mean that's how it's going to end.**

**An Unusual Day**

This day started like any other. Dean and Sam got ready for school. Sam was in kindergarten and Dean was in the fourth grade. John dropped Dean and Sam off at Sam's school building.

"Dean," John said as he and Sam got out of the car. "Don't forget to come here and wait with your brother until I come to get you."

"I will," Dean answered. "Come on, Sammy."

Dean held out his hand and Sam took it and they walked into the school together. John drove off. After Dean dropped Sam off, he headed to his school which was across the street.

Dean POV

And so, the day went on with no problems. Dean was getting antsy. It was the last day of the week. He was excited because they were going to see Pastor Jim this weekend. John had promised the boys that they would leave for Blue Earth early Saturday morning. Dean kept looking at the clock.

2:37p.m. There were only eight more minutes until the bell rang, Dean thought. Sam should already be waiting for him.

Dean had always told Sam that since his school lets out fifteen minutes after his, that he should stay with his teacher until he came for him.

Dean looked up at the clock again and noted that it was practically seconds before the bell...RING!

Dean jumped up with all the other kids as they grabbed their things and ran out of the classroom. When Dean made it outside, He saw at the end of the walkway was a bunch of people standing around looking at something. Someone yelled "fight, fight, fight!" and ran past Dean. There were kids everywhere. Dean kept walking headed for Sam's school.

Sam POV

2:30. The bell rang. All the children were getting their things together. Sam got his things and headed out with his class to the front door. Sam knew that Dean would be here soon to pick him up. All the kids were playing around. Sam played a little but stayed close to Mrs. Johnson, his teacher, because Dean told him not to leave her side. While everyone was playing, shots rang out. All the teachers went into action. They gather up all the children and rushed them back into the school. Sam ran into the school scared. All the children were crying now. Sam went at the end of the hall, in a corner and sat down. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Dean!" Sam cried.

John POV

John thought at first he wasn't going to make it to the school on time today, actually got there while the middle school kids were getting out. He was driving slowly because there were a lot of people in the street. While making his way towards the school another parent walked past the car and told him that he needed to make sure that it wasn't his kid who had gotten shot. Hearing this John's stomach began to flip. Sam. Dean. Now he was in 'hunter mode' to find his children. Pulling up to the curb, he sees Dean looking around bewildered.

"Dean!" John calls out. John puts the Impala in park and got out of the vehicle.

"Dad," Dean says walking over to his father. John grabs him and wraps his arms around him. "What's wrong?"

"Where is your brother?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him."John puts Dean down.

"Go find your brother. I'm going to go pull the car around."

Dean ran over to the school and saw that it was unusually quiet out. Normally the younger kids would be outside playing while they waited for their parents to pick them up but the area in front of the building was empty. This started to really scare Dean. Where's Sammy? Dean goes into the building and sees all the kids sitting on the floor in the hallway. Curled up in a small ball, with his legs up to his chin, Sam was sitting in the corner.

"Sammy!" Dean called out.

Sam looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes. He got up and ran over to Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sam started crying.

"Sammy, what happened?" Dean asked trying to sooth his crying brother.

John walked into the school and saw Dean holding Sam. He rushed over to them. Sam's teacher, Mrs. Johnson, walked over to John.

"Mr. Winchester," she said, clearly trying to be calm and brave to prevent her young charges from panicking.

"Mrs. Johnson, what happened?"

"I'm sorry for this, but can we talk in private. My classroom is around the corner."

"Sure," John said. "Dean, take your brother and get in the car."

"Yes, sir."

Dean carried Sam, who was still clutching hold of Dean's neck, out to the car.

Mrs. Johnson found and empty classroom and escorted John inside. When he got in, she looked behind her to make sure no one was around and then she closed the door.

"Mrs. Johnson," John said. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Winchester, I am so sorry about this. It's been a very stressful day. Everything was going fine. We got all the kids outside when the bell rang," She rambled on. "Then that's when we heard it."

"What happened?"

"The gun shots."

By now, the facade that Mrs. Johnson was trying to uphold seemed to slip away. She began crying. John walked over to her and hugged her. They held the embrace for a few minutes and then she stepped back from him.

"I'm sorry." she said pulling a handkerchief out of her sleeve. "I'm just still shaking." She took another deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"All the kids heard the shots," she continued on. "Another teacher and I rushed all the kids into the school and had them sit down on the floor. They were so scared."

"Mrs. Johnson," John said walking back over to her. "Thank you so much." He lean down and kissed her on the cheek. "You did a wonderful job. All the kids here are safe, thanks to you."

Mrs. Johnson couldn't help but smile at that. John walked out of the room and headed for his sons that were waiting in the car. When he got to the car he saw that Sam was still curled up in Dean's lap. He shook his head thinking how scary it had to be for him that he heard those shots and his brother wasn't there. John got back into the car and drove to the apartment they were staying in. By the time they got home, Sam was asleep. John took Sam from Dean and they all went into the apartment. When Sam woke up, he didn't want to talk about it. All he did was cling to his brother. Dean couldn't go anywhere without Sam.

Later that night, after John had tucked his boys into bed, he turned on the television to the news. A reporter was standing in front of what the father recognized was his eldest's school building, a grim expression on his face.

"An eight year old boy was shot on his way home from school around 2:45. He was not the intended target. The man who shot the child was actually trying to aim for his girlfriend and a group of kids got in the way. Luckily, the child only sustained minor injuries and is expected to make a full recovery. We went to the child's hospital room and asked how he was, he answered, he just wanted to get home for his birthday dinner his mom was going to make. We spoke with his mother..."

John turned off the television and walked back into the bedroom where his sons were asleep. He stood in the doorway and just watched them. They looked so peaceful. Oh how he wished that he could just protect them from everything; monster and human. After hearing the report on the news, John now knew what happened. Sam's class lets out at 2:30. Dean's doesn't let out until 2:45. The reason Dean and the rest of his classmates didn't hear the shots was because the bell was ringing. Sam heard the shots because they were already outside. John walked over to his sleeping boys and kissed them both on the head and walked back out. He couldn't be happier that both his sons where home with him; safe and sound.

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you you so much for taking the time to read my story. Please make me the happiest woman in the world and leave a review! I would love to know what you think of it! :)**

**Many Hugs and Kisses**

**Mandancie :)**


End file.
